It all started at Walmart
by probably.lost.in.a.book
Summary: in which Alex Rose is a YouTuber with a personal vendetta against Walmart cookie dough and Kaiden is an uprising popstar who falls in love the the clumsy, brown eyed webstar presenting his award. Kailex, AU.
1. Walmart cookie dough sucks btw

**Hiii, this will be my first multi-chapter fic on here, so please try to give it some love and support. It gets better after this, trust me. I just had to get the introductions and such out of the way. Here it is! This is semi inspired by 'silver screens' by herecomesthepun (penname), go check it out if you like Percy Jackson. It's only the basic story outline that is taken from her, everything else is different.**

Please **: also note that Alex is a little more confident in front of her camera then she is around people, her confidence is also a little higher because she is in the public eye a lot. So, she probably acts a little different to how the normal Alex is- a little OOC**

 **:) Disclaimer: I don't own The Medoran Chronicles, all rights go to Lynette Noni- plain and simple.**

 _o/O/o_

 **It all started at Walmart**

 **Chapter One: Walmart cookie dough sucks btw**

Alexandra Rose Jennings walked into Walmart feeling extremely awkward. Her hair was a mess, she was in her pyjamas, not to mention the fact that it was two in the morning. The workers eyed her suspiciously, but they also may have been a little amused? She sure was a sight, she had grey sweatpants, with a black cropped t-shirt and her hair was thrown up messily into a ponytail. And no, it wasn't the 'cute' messy, it was a 'ew, don't come near me' messy. There was a difference. To top it all off, she was carrying a vlog camera. She sighed, muttering something about 'Bear being a stupid idiot' and flipped open her vlog camera. She smiled sheepishly at the cashiers that were sending her looks; they were all her age, so they had to know what she was doing. After four years of YouTubing Alex still wasn't 100% comfortable filming in public, but what could you do? Besides, this was LA, you have most definitely seen weirder.

" _Okay, so Bear somehow convinced me to come here. I don't know how, I was just bored I guess,"_ she said to the camera, walking down the cold food aisle.

" _He wants that stupid cookie dough. So here I am, at freaking two in the morning. There are a total of five other people here… and they're all workers,"_ she said, angling the camera at the section of the cold food aisle where the dough should've been.

After a few minutes Alex sighed and turned off her camera. She could not find that freaking cookie dough anywhere. It was freaking two-thirty and all she wanted to do was go home. Alex was most definitely not in the mood. She told the camera something about not being able to find it, whilst still pointing it at the food. She flipped the camera.

" _I'm calling Bear."_

Alex dialled his number, still filming. She walked to the end of the aisle where she had the full attention of the cashiers, who looked amused. Unfortunately, that fact did not register in her brain right away. She glanced around the shop seeing if there was another place the dough could be. Alex then mumbled something to the camera about needing coffee before she perked up again, trying to make good content. Bear answered.

"Alex, do you have the dough?" He asked her.

Despite the fact that he couldn't see her, she still threw her hands up in the air—the camera going with them.

"No, I don't have the freaking cookie dough," she snapped, rather loudly.

She was too annoyed to care.

"Aleeexxxxx," he whined.

Alex glared at no one in particular.

"Don't you Alex me. I can't find it!"

"Then ask someone."

Alex was mildly embarrassed she didn't think of this herself. She looked up to see the cashiers still looking at her amused, a couple were laughing. Her face flushed. She turned and stormed down the aisle.

"You know what Bear? You can get your own cookie dough."

Alex hung up. She looked for the dough one more time before looking at the camera.

" _I give up, I'll buy Bear Starbucks or something."_

She shut off her camera, huffed and turned around. She almost collided with someone.

"Sorry," she stammered, before realising it was a very amused look cashier.

He smiled, looking like he was withholding laughter. Galloping gargoyles, he was attractive. He was tanned, he had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. His nametag said 'Kaiden'.

"Sorry miss, but we heard you were having a little bit of trouble. We normally don't bother helping people unless they come to us, but it's almost three in the morning and we thought 'why not help a girl out?'" He smiled at her again, still trying not to laugh.

Alex felt heat rush to her cheeks. She glanced over her shoulder to see all of the employees smirking at her. One even winked. She scowled.

"I don't need help," she muttered, not meeting Kaiden's eyes.

He laughed outright this time.

"Well, now I know you don't _need_ help, but just a fun fact for you," he said, his eyes glittering, "that cookie dough right there is really good."

He pointed to a roll of dough that was right in front of her. Like right there. Alex was determined not to let him win. She was about to deny ever needing cookie dough, then she remembered Bear. And since she was feeling particularly kind she grabbed two rolls and walked past Kaiden without a word. She heard a light chuckle from behind her, which she promptly ignored. She handed the dough to a boy who was maybe two years older than her. He smirked at her.

"So, do you do YouTube?" he asked, looking at the camera.

Alex heard a snort from the cashier behind her.

"No Seb, she's filming her life, so her grandkids can see it."

"Shut up Nick," the cashier—Seb? —said.

"No, that's exactly what I'm doing," Alex said, feigning a hurt look on her face.

At the panicked expression of the boys' faces she laughed.

"Kidding."

They both laughed, "You got us there."

Alex smiled. She paid and left, not wanting anymore questions asked about her. She did _not_ want them to find her channel. She walked out the door yelling over her shoulder.

"Thanks boys."

She ignored the burst of laughter that was heard after the store door closed. She got in the car and ranted the whole way home, stopping at Starbucks to get a pink drink for Bear and a Caramel Frappuccino for herself.

" _And the worst thing was, this guy was good looking. Like really good looking. Ten out of ten, you know? 100% would date as long as he was a good guy."_

She jumped out of the car and went into the house she shared with Bear. It was really nice; even though they were both only seventeen they had made enough money in their YouTubing years. Bear was her best friend, along with D.C. and Jordan, who lived on the other side of LA. He perked up when he saw her bearing Starbucks.

"Is that mine?"

Alex nodded. He looked at her solemnly.

"You are a life saver Alexandra Jennings."

She snorted, "I got your cookie dough as well."

He jumped up and down.

"Yes!"

Bear grabbed the bag from her, cut the dough and put it in the oven. Alex told him all about the Walmart incident, which he thought was hilarious. She fully blamed the Walmart workers for her misfortune. They were way too amused for her liking. She told Bear as much, which only made him laugh harder. She scowled at him and shoved him. The oven went off. Bear jumped up and got them out. After another half hour they both tried a cookie. Alex filmed their reactions. They both took a bite, pulled some very sour looks and spat the cookies out, right on the floor. Alex glared at Bear.

"You made me go to Walmart and embarrass myself, just for those cookies?" Alex asked him.

"Well to be fair, I didn't make you embarrass yourself, you did that all by yourself," he said smugly.

Alex jumped on Bear and tackled him to the floor. After about two seconds he started shouting.

"Okay, okay. I yield. Gosh girl, get off me."

Alex grinned triumphantly and got off him.

They filmed her outro together—Bear grumbling the whole time.

" _I blame the fact that I couldn't see that cookie dough on the Walmart people. Learn from this that Walmart people suck, even hot Walmart cashiers suck. Along with the cookie dough. Ummm just kidding, I love Walmart. Bye."_

By then it was five in the morning. Alex wasn't sure why she pulled an all-nighter, she just did. Bear was setting up his equipment in front of the aesthetic background he had created himself. He took at least an hour to set up a table, chair, camera and ring light. Alex sat there talking to him while he was doing it. At around six thirty after the sun had risen fully he started filming. He was reviewing the new Harry Potter 20th anniversary books. Alex had thought about doing the same, but now that he was doing it she decided she wouldn't. And with that Alex walked up the stairs at a snail's pace, the caffeine from the Frappuccino fully gone. She got into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **o/O/o**

 _Two weeks later_

Kaiden was ecstatic as he left his last early morning shift at Walmart—ever. He walked with the boys through the crowded streets of downtown LA. They were all buzzing with excitement for Kaiden. His Aunt Nisha had some connections. And through those connections he was able to get an agent. And through that agent he was able to get a record deal. It had taken two years and Kaiden had finally done it. The deal was at Akarnae record company and apparently—after listening to some demos—the director of some department liked what he heard. Kaiden started recording tomorrow. His family were almost as excited as him, they were going out to dinner together that night. They all went to the same cafe that they always did. Nick smiled because the waitress that he'd been flirting with recently was there. She blushed slightly, looking at him. They took their usual seats and ordered their usual orders.

"So, Declan. Any updates on the two AM Walmart girl situation?" Brendan said, smiling slightly.

Declan shook his head.

"Are we sure her name is actually _Alice_? Because there is no YouTuber that looks like her named Alice that I can find."

Everyone shrugged.

"Even though she was talking loudly, she was talking really fast," Nick said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait until we stumble across her one day," Brendan said.

Kaiden nodded in agreement. "We don't even know if she's famous or not."

Everyone looked at him. Kaiden shrugged. "What?"

"Of course she's famous! She would be perfect as a YouTuber. Super entertaining," Sebastian said, looking at Kaiden as if he was crazy.

Kaiden shrugged again. "Whatever you say Seb."

"Oh, my gosh," Declan said, looking over Kaiden's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Brendan said.

Kaiden turned around, and there she was. And oh gosh, she looked amazing. He could tell she was a pretty girl when he'd seen her, but with her hair done and in proper clothes she looked like a goddess. She was with a girl and two boys. The girl had auburn hair, she was holding hands with a blonde guy with bright blue eyes. The other boy had brown hair and brown eyes. Alex looked at the boy and they rolled their eyes simultaneously. They were all laughing, really loudly. They ordered coffees and teas of different sorts and went to wait in the pick-up section. Which just so happened to be in the same section that Kaiden and his friends were sitting. They all turned away quickly, holding menus up over their faces, but it seemed unnecessary. ' _Alice'_ and her friends seemed to be in their own little world. Alice whispered something in the brunette boys ear and he cried out.

"Alex!"

Kaiden and his friends looked at each other - it was _Alex,_ not Alice. They had been close. Kaiden wondered if the boy and Alex where siblings, they sure did have similar appearances. But then Kaiden decided that, no they weren't blood siblings, but they had the relationship of them. Their order number was called, they grabbed their drinks and with that the group left.

"Alex, her name is Alex," Nick said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Nick, much appreciated," Declan said, dodging the hit Nick tried to throw at him.

"I will do my research tonight," Declan said, making everyone laugh.

The food came, and everyone ate, scoffing it down. They all went to the massive double-level apartment they shared. Kaiden loved living with his best friends, it was nothing but fun. But having been up since one in the morning they were all tired. Surprised at the fact that it was now almost midday, Kaiden went upstairs into his room and flopped into his bed. He fell asleep pretty much straight away.

 **o/O/o**

Kaiden woke up six hours later. He got up, showered and got ready for dinner with his Aunt and sister. He left the house, saying bye to Brendan—who was the only one up and playing video games—and drove to the restaurant he was meeting his family at. He was excited, he hadn't seen them in months.

"Kaiden!"

He would know that voice anywhere. He turned around, a smiling appearing on his face.

"Jeera!" Kaiden ran over and hugged her.

He let go of her and wrapped his Aunt Nisha in a warm embrace.

"Hey Kaiden, how are you?" Nisha said, a warm smile on her face.

"I'm great, I've had a pretty eventful couple of months."

Jeera and Nisha nodded. They went to a table and sat down. They ordered their food and started catching up.

"So, Jeera, any special people in your life?" Kaiden asked, raising his eyebrows.

To Kaiden's surprise Jeera blushed—actually blushed. Kaiden smirked, waiting for her reply.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"So yes or no?" Kaiden asked, feigning oblivion.

Jeera shoved him. "Don't act like you don't know."

Nisha just watched them, amused.

"So, what's the lucky fella's name?" Kaiden asked.

Jeera sighed in defeat.

"Blake."

The waitress chose that moment to give them their food. Kaiden smirked but dropped the subject. They ate, Nisha talking about her job. Jeera talking about hers. Kaiden was having a great time, laughing quite a lot.

"Hey Kaid?" Jeera said, taking a sip of her water.

Kaiden raised his eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

"I was watching YouTube in my spare time and there was a YouTube video from my favourite YouTuber. Her name is Alex Rose," Kaiden's eyes widened at the name, but apparently Jeera didn't notice because she continued.

"She's really funny and her channel has a lot of things, it's completely random. Anyways, I was watching her, and she was vlogging. She went to Walmart, it was the Walmart you work at and the time you would've been there. She mentioned a worker helping her, was that you?"

Kaiden nodded. So Alex _was_ big on YouTube. Jeera grinned as if something was amusing her.

"She made some great comments about you, I'll send you the link," Jeera said, still grinning.

Kaiden nodded again, "Okay."

The rest of the night was good, they had dessert, caught up more and overall had a great time. Kaiden drove home, receiving a text from Jeera with the link to the video. He was intrigued and planned to watch the video with the guys. When he got home, Brendan was in the exact same place, playing the exact same game except he now had a bag of Doritos open and Declan screaming at him to 'shoot the stupid dude already'. Nick and Sebastian were in the kitchen, arguing about what they were going to make for dinner. Kaiden laughed and stood on the couch.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Everyone went quiet. He smiled triumphantly.

"I found the two AM Walmart girl."

Everyone cheered, Kaiden laughed. They sat down and looked at Kaiden's phone. The video started.

" _Hey guys, I'm back. I'm with Bear, as you can see. I didn't have anything to do tonight_ —"

" _You could sleep?"_ Bear suggested, Alex glared at him.

" _Shut up Bear, anyways I thought, why not pull an all-nighter and vlog it."_

" _And drag Bear into it."_ She ignored him.

" _So, Bear wants cookies and I'm not making cookies so I'm going to Walmart to buy some, while Bear stays here and does who knows what."_

" _But first_ —"

They sat there intrigued at the first ten minutes of the video. Kaiden and the others thought she was really entertaining. Not to mention pretty. When she got to Walmart the boys looked at each other. Nick and Brendan were in the background for a split second.

She was looking for the cookies, the video paused, zooming in on the cookies. A message came up that said, 'they're right there you idiot', before continuing to play. The boys laughed. There was the infamous phone call to Bear, before there was a time cut to when she was in the car, ranting.

" _The Walmart workers were literally laughing at me. Like, yeah I would laugh at me too. But you don't openly laugh at a customer, what if I was visually impaired and they insulted me by laughing? The possibilities are endless. And then this dude walks over and basically makes fun of me, he points right to the cookie dough, making me feel stupid. Then has the audacity to openly laugh. And the worst thing was, this guy was good looking. Like really good looking. Ten out of ten, you know? 100% would date as long as he was a good guy."_

The boys were all laughing relentlessly. Nick had tears coming from his eyes, Brendan was basically howling, while Seb and Declan had dropped to the floor, just sitting there, laughing. Kaiden was smiling sheepishly.

"Ten out of ten," Declan gasped.

"100% would date," Nick repeated.

Kaiden had to pause the video.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kaiden said, mock glaring them.

"Whatever?" Sebastian said.

Kaiden nodded.

"Whatever? Kaid you had a total hottie saying she would date you. Not to mention she has 8.5 million subs. Plus she seems like a really nice girl. If you had've play your cards right you could've got her."

Kaiden just shook his head at his friend's antics. After they finally calmed down Kaiden played the video. It was quite amusing, she told Bear about what happened. He thought it was absolutely hilarious. Alex just looked half amused, half defeated. They tried the cookies which were—to no one's surprise—disgusting, before ending the video. Alex still looked annoyed as she filmed the outro, but the end was funny. The boys all laughed. Kaiden subscribed to her, then went to bed. As he was trying to sleep, he couldn't help thinking about what Alex had said about him. It was nice. Quite flattering. He also thought about what he would be doing the next day. He would be recording his first song ever. Kaiden hoped that he would be a success. He really did. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, excited for the future to come.

 **o/O/o**

 **Just letting you know it's not all about Alex making videos, that was only so I could have an introduction of sorts. Please leave a review letting me know how you like it and follow for more! I promise it gets better.**

 **:) [graevy]**


	2. Clumsiness broke the cat's ankle

**Chapter two: Clumsiness killed the cat, more like broke its ankle**

 _One year later_

His stylist—Skyla Fay—was crazy. She was great at her job and never failed to make him look good. But she was crazy. Kaiden was currently dressed in a navy suit and white dress shirt. His hair was done, and he was about to leave, and Skyla would not shut _up_ about how good he looked. Way to sound cocky about her job. If she didn't have such a good name in the industry then he would find another stylist. But he was stuck with her, so there was nothing he could do. He got into the limo and told his driver to step on it.

 **o/O\o**

"How does it feel to be nominated for the '2019 male breakout artist' award?" the interviewer asked, holding a microphone to Kaiden's mouth.

He was at the Teens Choice awards. The real Teens Choice Awards. He could not believe how quickly his songs spread. His first song topped the charts! It was unreal.

"It's unbelievable. I can't believe it was only one year ago that I started my music and I'm already here. It's incredible and I'm honestly so grateful for it," Kaiden said, smiling at the lady.

She nodded, asked him a few more questions and ended the interview. Who he assumed was her boss pointed behind Kaiden and said, "We need an interview with Alex Rose. She has gained 3 million subscribers on YouTube this year. Ask her about that, ask how she feels about being here and presenting again."

Kaiden spun around - his jaw dropped. There she was, Alex Rose in the flesh. She looked beautiful. She had a long silver dress with matching heels. Those heels looked hazardous though, one wrong move and she would be falling. She caught Kaiden's eye and smiled.

"Hey Kaiden, do you remember me?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded, smiling back.

"Yes, I do. Buy anymore cookies?"

She laughed, her face reddening a little bit. "No those were disgusting. I wish I never found them."

He laughed.

"When I heard your first song I looked for your insta and imagine my shock when I saw who it was. And that you already followed me." She said, laughing again.

Kaiden laughed again. "That would've been a sight to see. I watch your videos. My friends and I found your channel and think you're hilarious."

Alex smiled. She then obviously thought about something and her face fell.

"You didn't… you know? Watch that video where I went to Walmart. Did you?"

Kaiden smirked. "I did. Glad to know someone appreciates my good looks."

He winked at her. Alex couldn't help laughing. She shook her head. The interview lady called Alex's name. She smiled again.

"That's my cue. I'll see you around Kaiden, I really like your music by the way. Good luck tonight."

Kaiden could only murmur a thank you before she left, hugging the interviewer as if they were old friends. Kaiden did one more interview, before walking down the red carpet. He posed for the paparazzi then headed inside. He was seated towards the front, much to his pleasure. It was the fifth row from the front to be exact. Kaiden saw a bundle of red hair sit next to him. He looked over and saw D.C.—one of Alex's best friend. She smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm D.C., but you can call me Dix. My friend Alex and I love your music," she said, holding out a hand to him.

He took her hand and shook it. "I'm Kaiden. I met Alex on the carpet, I love you girls' videos."

She smiled again. They made polite talk and then the lights went dim, signalling everyone to quiet down. Kaiden turned to the front. The awards were being hosted by Dwayne Johnson; Kaiden thought he was hilarious. The awards went on. Kaiden had a great time. He enjoyed the performances. At some point Dix left her seat - one minute she was there, the next she wasn't. It didn't take long to figure out where Dix was because when he looked back at the stage she was there, Alex standing by her side.

"Hey everyone," Alex said, smiling at the camera.

"We're here to announce the winner of this year's male breakout artist," Dix said.

They listed all the nominees, playing a music video of each person. Kaiden's was—unsurprisingly—the video where he was shirtless by the pool. After that video was when Kaiden became really popular.

"There has been way too many times D.C. and I have been caught jamming out in the car to everyone's songs," Alex said, smiling sheepishly.

The crowd laughed.

"So, we are now, very proud to announce 2019's male breakout artist," Dix said, jigging on the spot.

"And the winner is," Alex opened the envelope and showed Dix.

They pointedly looked at each other and smiled.

"KAIDEN JAMES!" They shouted into the microphone.

Kaiden was stunned for a couple of seconds. He then got up, beaming. Everyone around him was hugging him, he even got one from Camila Cabello, much to his excitement. He walked up onstage, Dix gave him a congratulatory hug, handing him the surfboard. Alex was about to give him a hug as well, but there was a loud crack and Alex was on her bottom. The whole room was silent, then Alex started laughing. Everyone laughed with her. She got up holding her right heel - it was snapped. She carefully hid her wince, but Kaiden—being the observant guy he was —noticed it right away. Alex smiled at him and walked over, hiding her limp pretty well. Kaiden hugged her, lifting up her feet a little bit to take the weight off her foot. She stiffened, then relaxed, whispering, "Thank you" into his ear. He smiled before looking at Dix. She seemed to understand because she subtly put her hand around Alex's waist. Kaiden took a step up to the microphone.

"Wow. I never expected this to happen. I'd like to say thank you to my aunt and sister and all my friends. And a big thanks to everyone at Akarnae record company, I wouldn't be here without you. And to all my fans and people who voted for me, thank you!"

He smiled before taking a step back. The crowd went wild. Alex smiled her thanks to him. He returned the smile and went back to his seat. He spent the rest of the night smiling.

 **o/O\o**

She had broken her freaking ankle. Broken it. And it wasn't because of her clumsiness, it was the cheap, stupid heel. There were so many things Alex wanted to do, staying fit was one of the things. She would be in the boot for six weeks and it would take at least two months to be able to use her ankle again. Darn those dumb heels. Bear did not stop making fun of her in the car, saying how she 'fell' for Kaiden. He could not get over the fact that she'd said—a whole year ago—that he was good looking. Gosh, people these days. Alex went on her phone and groaned.

"This can not be happening."

Bear rose his eyebrows in question. Alex ignored him and read another article. Her fans had been going crazy, she'd been tagged in so many articles she didn't know where to start.

' _Alex Rose and Kaiden James?_

 _After the annual Teens Choice Awards, fans are speculating a relationship between YouTuber Alex Rose and uprising singer Kaiden James. The two were spotted on the red carpet talking to each other as if they were old friends. There was also an incident where Alex's heel snapped, resulting in her breaking her ankle. Kaiden helped Alex by picking her up and taking the weight off her ankle. Maybe chivalry isn't dead, or the two are in a relationship. There may not be any solid evidence, but fans are sure hoping._

Alex sighed again. She couldn't help but tweet, "Chivalry isn't dead."

Kaiden retweeted it almost instantly, which probably didn't help the situation at all. She explained the situation to Bear, who—of course—thought it was hilarious.

"Only you Alex." He said, still laughing.

Alex glared at him. "Only me what?"

"Only you could be this unlucky… or lucky, should I say?"

Alex sighed, shaking her head. A message from Kaiden came through onto her phone.

0-0-0

 **Kaiden:** How's the ankle?

 **Alex:** Broken :(

 **Kaiden:** Ouch, that sucks.

 **Alex:** I know! Those heels are going to pay.

 **Kaiden:** Ahaha, you teach those heels.

 **Alex:** Oh I will

0-0-0

Her moon boot was off, but Alex was annoyed, it had been a month and a half. A flipping month and a half and the rumours still hadn't died down. She was also annoyed because she had no one to mind Soraya—her dog. Her, Bear, Jordan and Dix were going to New York for three days. There was someone who was sponsored by 'Make a Wish' foundation, and one of their wishes was to meet the four. It astounded Alex, but she was happy. But she had no one to take care of Soraya, and she was desperate. Her and Kaiden had spoken twice since the TCA's and it was crazy that she was about to ask him to do this.

0-0-0

 **Alex:** Kaiden? I have a massive favour and I understand completely if you want to say no.

Her response came almost instantly.

 **Kaiden:** go for it :)

 **Alex:** So, I have to go to New York for a Make a Wish thing and I have no one to pet sit my dog. And I know it's a lot to ask, but can you pleaaasseee take care of her for me?

 **Kaiden:** Sure, I love dogs

0-0-0

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, she told him her address and all the details. He asked if his other friends could stay as well, she told him that they had three quest rooms plus two couches, so he could bring whoever he wanted. Alex wasn't as annoyed now. She told Kaiden she would see him the next day and ended the conversation. She went to sleep happily.

The next day Alex woke up half an hour before Kaiden and his friends got there. She stormed into the kitchen, looking furious.

"Bear! Why didn't you wake me?"

She noted how Bear was ready, his bags at the door. He was sitting there, drinking a coffee and reading a book. She had an hour before she left and half an hour till the boys got there. And Alex—being Alex—still had to pack, shower, eat and get ready before she could leave. Alex cursed under her breath and ran to the shower. She had the fastest shower she had ever had and put her pyjamas back on. She didn't want to spill something on her outfit. She threw basically everything in her closet into a bag, plus all toiletries and accessories needed. She stormed into the kitchen, vlog camera in hand, curling iron in the other. Alex had ten minutes until the boys would be there. She glared at Bear who was watching her, amused.

"You're not doing your hair in the kitchen."

"Watch me."

Alex set up her vlog camera, frantically telling it that she was late. She plugged in the curling iron into the wall. Whilst waiting for it to heat up she made a coffee and put it in a travel mug. She then made a bowl of cereal. The doorbell went off.

"Can you get that Bear?" Alex asked.

He got up and stalked off to the front door. Alex wrapped a strand of hair around the curling iron, then took a bite of cereal before letting the curl go. She was multi-tasking rather well if she dared say so herself. She heard Bear's voice.

"And she's been running around all morning, it's been hilarious."

Alex heard laughter coming from the boys and scowled, still multi-tasking. The boys walked into the kitchen, took one look at her and started laughing. To save herself from being embarrassed she started talking to the camera.

"As you can see, I'm multi-tasking really well right now. I just hope I don't burn my hai- oh crap!" she yelled when she spilt a spoon of milk onto her shirt.

There was laughter from the door of the kitchen. So much for not embarrassing herself. She glared at them.

"I wish I could say this is the worst you've all seen me, but I can't and that kinda sucks." Alex said, her face turning into a smile.

She continued curling her hair. The boys laughed again.

"Hey Kaiden, Sebastian and Nick?" she asked, wondering if she'd remembered correctly.

They nodded. She was introduced to two more people—Declan and Brendan—before she remembered she was still filming.

"Are you going to vlog them being here Alex?" Bear asked, raising an eyebrow.

She scrunched up her face, still deciding.

"I'm not sure if that'd help the rumours." She said, looking at Kaiden.

He shrugged, "I don't care."

Alex nodded.

"Okay, come over here guys, my hair isn't done yet."

They laughed and walked over into the frame.

"This is Brendan, Nick, Sebastian, Declan and as you all unfortunately know- Kaiden." She said, pointing to everyone in turn.

Kaiden smiled, "I take offence to that."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Thanks again for doing this on such short notice. I was so stressed." Alex said.

They all shrugged as their response.

"You should've seen her. She was pacing the place like a mad woman. I even postmated her Starbucks and she still wouldn't calm down. It was—"

Alex sent him a glare and he shut his mouth.

"Okay, I need to get ready, so enough talking. Make yourselves at home."

Her hair was done by that point and she unplugged the curling iron and ran upstairs, the cord dragging on the floor. She then realised that the camera was still on.

"Bear, turn off the camera so it doesn't run out of battery."

She heard Bear mutter something about 'never prepared' and 'very entertaining'. She scowled to herself. After quickly changing into some whitewashed mom jeans and a cropped t-shirt Alex ran back downstairs. Bear had apparently given the boys a tour and they were now back in the kitchen. Bear seemed to be entertaining them, so that was one less thing Alex had to worry about. She searched the shoe rack, quickly putting on two shoes. She walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh, Alex?" Declan said, looking at her.

Alex looked up from the coffee machine, "yes?"

"You have two different shoes on."

Alex looked down and groaned. What she had thought were matching vans were actually a light blue van and a darker shade of the same shoe. She ran back out, switching the dark one for a lighter one. She walked back in the kitchen to see that Kaiden had finished making her coffee for her—the one that was meant to be for the trip was consumed at breakfast—she thanked him, before jigging up and down on the spot.

"Bear am I forgetting anything?" She asked, looking panicked.

Bear smirked at her, but didn't make fun of her, sensing she was actually stressed.

"I don't think so."

Alex took a deep breath and sat on a kitchen stool next to Nick.

"Alex we have to leave in three minus—" Bear gasped, looking at his watch, "now!"

Alex's eyes nearly fell out of her head. If they missed the flight they'd miss the meeting and a whole bunch of crap would go down. She jumped up, looked at Bear who grabbed his bag and did the same. She quickly gave a hug to all the boys, thanking them again and basically ran out the door. Bear coming right after her.

"Alex!" She heard someone call from behind her.

It was Kaiden, he had her vlog camera—which had been left sitting on her kitchen bench—she took it off him.

"Thank you."

Kaiden smiled, "no worries."

And with that Alex turned around and jogged off after Bear, leaving a chuckling Kaiden behind her.

 **o/O\o**

 **Heyy! Don't get bored, things get a lil juicy soon! Also, don't expect daily uploads from me, it'll probably be weekly. I'd like to say thanks to all the people that reviewed, it means a lot!**

 **:) Graevy out!**


	3. A date that's not really a date

**Chapter three: A date that's not a date**

Soraya was a darling, none of the boys cared that they had to stay and take care of her. Plus, they got to stay in a really cool house. When Kaiden had first saw it, he was amazed. It was quite big considering it was just Bear and Alex living there. Inside was quite modern, the hallway was painted white, but when you got to the end of it there was a dark charcoal grey feature wall. They'd been there for two days. Alex and Bear would be back the next day. Kaiden was excited to see Alex again, he wanted to get to know her more. She seemed like a really good person. The boys were playing Bear's video games while Kaiden sat there scrolling through Instagram. He wasn't much of a gamer. Kaiden was bored out of his mind so, he decided to do a livestream. He went into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. After setting up his phone against the counter Kaiden started the stream. He said hi to everyone and started talking about random things. A couple of the comments were saying, 'are you at Alex's house?' —which he promptly ignored—before deciding to order Starbucks. He shouted to the boys.

"Do you guys want Starbucks?"

No one replied, they were all to busy playing the stupid games. Kaiden shrugged and ordered himself an iced tea. Alex joined the live. Everyone started going crazy, Kaiden couldn't help himself.

"Wow, good going Alex."

He could imagine her scowl. Her comment came through quickly, ' _you're the one live streaming at my house when I'm not even there. I just wanted to make sure the house wasn't up in flames.'_

Kaiden laughed and shook his head. Everyone was going crazy, saying how cute the two were and how they wanted them to date and all that jazz. Alex said she was going to go and Kaiden nodded. He smiled and said goodbye. His Starbucks came, he streamed for another hour before ending it. The rest of the stream was about Alex. The media was really annoying. Very annoying.

 **o/O\o**

The next day Alex and Bear were back at the house around midday. To put it bluntly: Alex looked like she'd been to hell and back. Her hair was a mess, her clothes rumpled, and she had mismatching shoes. Kaiden couldn't help but laugh at the way her and Bear were arguing as they walked in.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex yelled, seemingly unaware that anyone was watching them, " _you_ made _me_ drive. Then you tried to be a backseat driver, of course I'm going to get annoyed at you."

Bear just grunted at her and smiled at the boys, who were all watching amused. She smiled at them.

"Hey guys, how was Soraya?"

Declan smiled. He'd been the one to take care of her the most.

"She was good. Absolute sweetheart."

Alex smiled. "Soraya!"

The dog in question ran over, pouncing on Alex. Alex laughed, scratching Soraya behind her ears. Alex walked into the kitchen, Kaiden followed.

"How was the trip?" Kaiden asked.

Alex was making more coffee. There was no doubt in Kaiden's mind that she was addicted to it. She turned and smiled at him.

"It was good, the girl we met is actually the sweetest. She was so kind, and she's been through a lot."

Kaiden nodded politely.

"Thanks again Kaid, I owe you one."

Kaiden shook his head, "it's okay. I like dogs and Soraya is really well trained."

Alex smiled again and nodded her thanks.

"Gosh, I'm hungry." Alex said, stopping the coffee machine, "I'm going to a nearby café, wanna come?"

Kaiden nodded, "sure, why not?"

She walked out of the kitchen, throwing on a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses, trying to look incognito. Kaiden grabbed his own hoodie and threw it on.

"We're going to a café, be back soon." Alex said to no one in particular—they were too busy playing games.

They walked down the street, chatting about different things and getting to know each other better.

"Imagine if the paps see us, oh god. That would fuel the rumours even more." Alex said, slipping her hands in her pockets.

Kaiden chuckled, "it would be. But why do you care so much? You know they're rumours, and I know that. That's all that matters."

Alex nodded, "I guess you're right. It's just annoying, we have no personal lives."

They entered a small café and lined up. Kaiden nodded in agreement with her. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"Imagine if the paps found out that we met at Walmart and I was the person you were talking about."

She groaned, laughing.

"Imagine if the paps…"

And they were off, playing 'imagine if the paps'. Each imagine was getting crazier and crazier and by the time they were at the front of the line they were both laughing hysterically.

"Hi, can I please get an iced caramel latte and a blueberry muffin?" Alex asked, after calming down.

She looked at Kaiden.

"Can I please have a peach iced tea and a turkey salad sandwich?" Kaiden asked, smiling slightly.

The cashier smiled knowingly at them - it became apparent that she knew exactly who they were. But instead of saying anything she just gave them two larges for the price of two smalls. They both thanked her and sat down. Kaiden loved fans like her, the ones who gave them some personal space and didn't cross any lines. They were still humans after all. Their orders came quickly. Kaiden made fun of Alex for her caffeine addiction—to which she leant over the table and smacked him before laughing herself. They were enjoying themselves. After an hour of sitting there talking, the two got up and left. They walked in on the boys, in the exact same spots, playing the exact same game. Kaiden wondered if they'd even realised the two had left.

After looking at one another and laughing the two went back to the kitchen.

"Kaiden, what if that girl thought we were on a date." Alex blurted out quickly.

Kaiden rose an eyebrow at her, "Were we on a date?"

Then chaos struck.

 **o/O\o**

 **Hey, so this chapter was short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. So… yeah, sorry, not really that sorry. Anyways, I'll be going camping for the next week so I probably won't update for a week and a half I am actually sorry about that so yeah.**

 **:) graevy out!**


	4. The paps suck,,, full stop

**So... I'm aware that there will probably be no more readers of this story and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I do have a general storyline, but I did suffer from a writers block which I'm sorry about. From now on I'm writing smaller chapters, but hopefully updating more. If you're still here thank you so much! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter four: The paps suck and no one can convince her otherwise**

"I am going to hunt down every single one of those paps and kill them," Alex said, pacing around the room.

She looked at Kaiden—who was sitting on the couch looking completely at ease—and threw up her hands.

"How are you so calm?" She yelled, looking as if she was about to kick something.

He laughed—actually laughed—at her.

"It doesn't matter Alex. Who cares what the world thinks?"

She glared at him, "I do!"

For twenty minutes every single device that belonged to Kaiden and Alex was buzzing. On every single social media platform, they were getting tagged. In what? In photos—of them two—on a 'date'. It was terrifying, enraging and downright annoying! Alex was in a firm case of denial when it came to her feelings for Kaiden. They were just friends and that is all. Kaiden had switched off his phone to ignore the problem, but Alex had dived right in. She was looking at the pictures and the thing was; they did look very couplie. Alex huffed and threw her phone onto the floor—not particularly caring about the safety of it. Kaiden sat down in front of her, putting her hands in his.

"Alex, it doesn't matter if people think we're dating. Think about it, there are more pros then there are cons."

Alex thought about it- he was right, but it was still annoying. Why couldn't the world just leave them alone?

She sighed, "I know. It's just annoying. I want my own personal life, I don't _want_ to be in every single gossip column in America. I don't _want_ my phone constantly blowing up. I just want to be normal for once."

He squeezed her hands tightly.

"But we don't lead normal lives, the quicker you accept that, the easier this'll be for you."

Alex glared at him, hating him for being right.

"Who said you were aloud to be so wise?"

He chuckled and stood up, walking back to his seat.

"No, seriously. I've been doing this for five years and I still know nothing."

Everyone laughed at her. Did anyone ever take her seriously? Kaiden seemed to see her real frustration because he smiled encouragingly at her. That seemed to automatically put her in a good mood. She smiled.

"Oh, Bear. I forgot, Dix and Jordan are coming over to sleepover."

Bear nodded, smiling at Alex now that she was calm again.

"Do you guys want to stay?" Bear asked the boys.

Alex nodded in agreement.

The guys looked at each other, before all of them shouted. The general gist was 'yes they could stay and they were very excited.' Alex and Bear laughed.

"I think they're using us for our gaming system." Bear staged whispered to Alex.

Alex shrugged and whispered back, "And we're using them for views."

She was then bonked on the head with a pillow. Everyone laughed.

"Don't conk me on the head with _my_ pillow in _my_ house." She said, looking at Declan who was the culprit of the pillow throwing.

Brendan gawked, "Conk is not a word."

"Uh, yes it is." Alex said, looking at him incredulously.

"I think you meant bonk. Don't bonk your head with a pillow." Kaiden corrected.

Alex scowled and poked her tongue out at them. She texted D.C. and Jordan, letting them know that the boys were staying. They didn't mind, and said they were on their way. Alex watched as all the boys were—well, being boys. They were stupid and dumb, yet mildly amusing. However, when the doorbell rang Alex was more than happy to get it. Jordan and Dix were standing there, holding—literally—ten boxes of pizza and five bottles of ice tea. They went inside an dropped the pizza in the living room. As soon as her hands were free Alex threw herself into D.C.'s arms.

"I was stuck with animals. Terrible, horrifying animals." Alex said, ignoring the glares the boys were sending her.

Judging by the way Jordan was already tearing into the pizza and introducing himself to the others Alex suspected Dix had added another animal into their mix. She sighed, sitting down next to Dix. Alex draped her legs over D.C.'s lap. The boys had already started being dumb again.

"Did you see?" Alex asked quietly.

Dix smiled comfortingly and nodded.

"I didn't think you'd be happy."

"I'm not."

"I know."

"Just because he's good looking doesn't mean I like him."

"No one ever said you did."

"Yeah, no one except all of social media."

"He's a good guy Alex, is it really the end of the world that people think you're dating?"

"No. I guess not, but still—"

"Yeah I know."

The two often had conversations like this, where they didn't have to particularly make sense to understand each other.

"Do you—" Dix started.

"Yes." Alex answered.

"And that annoys you because?"

"I've only seen him in person three ti—"

"Why does that matter?"

"It could just be a five minute fanta—"

"But it won't be."

"You can't know that."

To them the conversation made perfect sense, Dix was asking if Alex liked Kaiden. Alex did and that annoyed her. They were in their own little world, completely oblivious to the boys who had stopped their game to listen to the nonsense the girls were talking.

 **o/O\o**

Kaiden smirked, he'd been listening to the whole conversation. It didn't take a pure genius to fill in their gaps.

"Does _anyone_ know what they're on about?" Sebastian asked, looking around.

Alex and Dix turned to look at him, before smiling. Their conversation halted and Alex grabbed a slice of pizza. Bear and Jordan shared a look.

"We hate it when they do that. It's like they're speaking in code." Jordan said, Bear nodding in agreement.

By the look on Dix's and Alex's faces they probably did have codes that they used sometimes. Kaiden chuckled lightly and leaned in to grab a piece of pizza.

"Can we do something _other_ than playing games?" Alex asked, looking bored.

Dix gasped, "Let's pla—"

"No, we are not playing truth or dare Dix, don't even start." Alex interrupted, holding up a hand.

D.C. pouted.

" _How_ do they do that!?" Jordan exclaimed loudly.

The two girls just laughed. Kaiden's phone started vibrating, he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello."

" _Hello Kaiden, it's Jarvis. I have just finalised tour dates for you. Your album has topped the charts so Akarnae record company has decided it's enough to fund the tour. The tour will be called 'all for you' and we expect you to start advertising it soon. We also want a special guest, someone who can entertain the audience while you do costume changes and such. We are in the middle of contacting Alex Rose and her team, who we believe will be amazing publicity."_

Kaiden paused, wow. It was a dream come true, absolutely amazing.

"Wow, thank you. That's amazing. What are the dates?"

" _It will start in December 2019 and end in May 2020. You will get a break for Christmas and New years, then continue around America. If this goes well then there could be a possibility for you to go on an international tour, but let's take one step at a time. You will have to come to the studio tomorrow so you can sign the paperwork."_

"Thanks Jarvis, I'll be there." Kaiden said, smiling at his friends who were now looking at him curiously.

" _My pleasure Kaiden, see you then."_


	5. Fans from Starbucks save careers

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is mildly boring but I promise it gets better in the next chapter. I've got three weeks of school holidays soon so I should update at least two or three times :))**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for the kind reviews and a special mention to Kailex-Caleo: thanks so much you are the reason I got the inspiration to finish this chapter. Thanks for your kindness and I respect the name :))**

 **Chapter five: A dream come true**

So Kaiden was going on tour, and asking Alex to be a special guest for it. That had been such a massive goal for Alex, not to mention that it would be a great publicity opportunity. She had already gained subscribers, just from the rumours. Not long after Kaiden got a phone call Alex had received one as well, similar to Kaiden's. The whole group had celebrated that night, having a great time. They played board games, watched movies and crashed out at a late hour of the night. The boys left late the next day, promising to hang out again. It seemed as if the four had gained some new lifelong friends. They all got on majorly well.

"So, whilst Alex is touring America with her boyfriend, what will the rest of us do?" Jordan said, flopping onto the couch.

"Not my boyfriend," Alex snarled, rolling her eyes very dramatically.

Dix laughed, but didn't say anything. Alex loved her for that.

"You can stay here, and we'll just hang out together for six months," Bear said, smiling widely.

Alex nodded in agreement, before pausing.

"Six months!?" She almost shouted.

Dix looked at her as if she was crazy, "Yes, Alex. December, January, February, March, April, May… six months Alex."

Alex stalled, "I mean I heard the dates, but it didn't fully process. I'm going to be alone with my celebrity crush, for six months."

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she could feel the embarrassed look on her face. Bear and Jordan were trying not to laugh, and she loved them for that. But she still hated them.

"Alex, you're a celebrity too so he's just your crush. And I'm sure he likes you back." Dix said, sounding way too wise for Alex's liking.

Alex felt like being a baby in that particular moment, so she threw the pillow that was in her hands, stood up and stalked upstairs into her bedroom.

 _Tour prep_

Kaiden was so excited, today him and Alex were meeting with their marketing teams to decide the sort of advertising they'd be doing, followed by the first tour rehearsal. He was most excited to meet up with Alex, he enjoyed spending time with her. They'd seen each other a couple of times since the infamous 'Alex tantrum day' as he liked to call it, although he was beginning to see that that was just Alex everyday. He found her so endearing, but he didn't want to catch feelings for her. It'd ruin their friendship… right?

They met up at the record company, Alex and Kaiden having the usual banter they always had. They greeted Jarvis and Roka, Kaiden's and Alex's managers. Zain, the two's joint marketing director sat down in front of them smiling charmingly.

"Here's the plan: you two will announce the tour on Alex's YouTube channel and Kaiden's socials. You will create the video tomorrow and the announce date will be on August 26th, so in one week. Your rehearsals will be twice every week, we expect you to be prompt and on time, understand? Good."

Alex and Kaiden glanced at each other, clearly trying not to laugh. It sounded like a good deal to Kaiden. They went over some other details, which was very exciting and interesting to Kaiden- yet when he looked over at Alex she looked very bored. If he had learnt anything about Alex in the short time he knew her it was that she had the attention span of a goldfish, so he took mental notes to tell her later. They finished up, both shaking the hands of the crew and left together.

"Do you want to stop somewhere for lunch?" Kaiden asked Alex after they left.

The bridge of Alex's nose wrinkled and she blanched.

"No, I'm sorry I've got some work to do before tomorrow."

Kaiden frowned, Alex was not a good liar, "Okay, no worries then. I'll see you tomorrow at ten so we can film."

Alex smiled at him, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Sounds good, I'm really excited."

He could hear the honesty in her voice, yet he could also hear that she wanted to go. If Kaiden didn't know any better he'd say she was avoiding him. The thing was- he didn't know any better. Was Alex ignoring him? They said goodbye to one another and left, Kaiden contemplating what he'd done wrong.

Okay, so maybe Alex was avoiding him. It wasn't her fault! She was nervous and worried and questioning life. She was going on tour, it sounded amazing. The plan sounded so fun, she knew it would be a blast. But, she was going with Kaiden, the very boy who always seemed to be on her mind. She hated it, yet she couldn't stop herself. She unconsciously pulled into starbucks, parking and getting out of the car. Added on top of all the stress, Alex really hated how addicted she was to starbucks. She went in and ordered, before sitting down and pulling out her phone.

"Um, excuse me?"

Alex looked up to see two girls who looked identical standing there looking at her. Her brows furrowed.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we were wondering if we could get a photo? We're massive fans of your channel."

Alex immediately perked up, all thoughts of Kaiden leaving her mind. She smiled widely.

"Of course, what are your names?"

The two told her and they had a great chat, Alex really liked them. After around five minutes of conversation the girls got their photo they wanted, asking a random person to take it for them. The two left and Alex grabbed her starbucks, already feeling happier. This tour could be good, all of her fans were so amazing. She couldn't pass an opportunity like this, plus- how bad could a tour with Kaiden be? They were just friends after all… right? She spent the rest of her way home listening to music and sipping on her drink, suddenly excited for the next day to come.


	6. Authors Note

Hello Everyone,

I know, I know I haven't updated and I am sorry. Thank you to the people who have been following and reviewing- major shout out to Caleo (guest), your reviews have been very kind and are the main reason I'm writing this.

I have had some trouble finding inspiration, there's been a couple of things going on in life- not to mention the pandemic that has also hit. I took a break from this story for a while, but I will continue it today. Thank you for all the support, I'm hoping the next chapter will be up within three days (max).

Love you all, stay safe during this time- wishing you all the best.

:)) xox


End file.
